Still in Your Heart
by Choco Chi
Summary: Kalimat 'Waktu akan mengobati luka dan membawa cinta yang baru' hanya lah omong kosong. Bagi Kris, sampai sekarang, Suho masihlah pemilik hatinya. KrisHo. MinSu. GS.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brother-Complex © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan

Kim Junmyeon (GS)

Choi Minho

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Romance; Hurt; Drama

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Karakter GS, cerita lebay ala-ala sinetron. Siapin kantung keresek siapa tahu pusing dan mual-mual pas bacanya lol

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama, dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Kalimat 'Waktu akan mengobati luka dan membawa cinta yang baru' hanya lah omong kosong. Bagi Kris, sampai sekarang, Suho masihlah pemilik hatinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still In Your Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara debam terdengar nyaring diantara bising hujan dan petir di tengah malam.

Dalam kegelapan, pada gang kecil di wilayah pusat hiburan kota, seorang pria tengah meringkuk di antara tumpukan-tumpukan sampah. Wajahnya lebam, hidungnya berdarah, bajunya kotor dan dibasahi air hujan. Meski keadaannya sudah babak belur, wajahnya yang mulai pucat tak berkerut atau meringis. Tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi, seakan tak terjadi apa pun pada seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Bukan, dia bukan manusia super. Bukan juga sebuah robot. Atau manusia pengidap _congenital insensitivity to pai_. Ia hanya seorang pria yang tengah patah hati. Hingga sakit di sekujur tubuh, tak dapat mengalahkan nyeri di dalam hati.

Petir kembali terdengar.

Pria itu nampak menggerakkan tubuhnya, berbalik susah payah hingga posisinya kini terlentang. Sama sekali tak terganggu oleh air hujan yang jatuh bertubi pada kedua matanya.

"Aaah...". Tangannya terangkat, jemarinya bergerak seakan ingin mencapai sesuatu di langit sana. Namun sayang, yang ia dapat hanya setangkup air. Yang semakin lama menghilang, mengalir, jatuh seiring kepalan yang makin mengerat. "Sesering apa pun aku mencoba, kau tetap tak tergantikan." Ucapnya pelan kemudian menarik tangan, menggenggam kemejanya tepat di atas dada.

"Benar-benar menyakitkan~"

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, menutup mata kemudian tersenyum.. meratapi takdir hidupnya yang telah kehilangan separuh jiwa.

Hujan di luar sana masih cukup deras, petir yang sejak tadi terdengar saling menyahut kini tak terdengar lagi suaranya.

Wanita itu.. yang sejak tadi duduk di meja makan sambil berpangku tangan bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibakkan gorden putih yang menghalangi.

Ia termenung saat menatap keadaan kota jauh di bawah sana. Jalan itu, yang biasanya ramai dengan kendaraan kini terlihat lenggang. Trotoar yang selalu dipenuhi pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang pun hanya menyisakan beberapa orang dengan tubuh terlindung payung.

Malam ini kota begitu sepi, persis keadaannya di apartemen ini yang hanya seorang sendiri.

Seharusnya.. ya, seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang ramai. Ramai akan canda tawa, ramai akan kata cinta, ramai akan denting gelas wine yang beradu, ramai oleh alunan lagu romantis yang akan menambah kemesraan dirinya dengan sang kekasih, ramai akan— Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan kaca sedingin es. Kemudian tersenyum memandangi jari tengah dan jari manisnya, yang terbalut plester luka hasil goresan sore tadi saat membuat makan malam—spesial—mereka.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak—". Ia melirik pada hidangan di atas meja, hidangan yang ia yakini telah kehilangan kehangatannya. "—jangankan bertukar hadiah, hari jadi kita pun kau pasti tidak ingat." Ucapnya pelan kemudian menarik tangan, mengusap butiran-butiran sebening kristal yang entah sejak kapan jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Disaat seperti ini.. selalu saja, aku jadi merindukannya. Orang yang dulu ku anggap telah memenjarakanku".

Ia tersenyum, tersenyum pilu dengan air mata yang terus berurai. Berpikir kenapa hidupnya saat ini tak seperti bayangannya di masa lalu. Yang ia pikir akan lebih indah tanpa adanya kekangan dari siapapun.

Tertatih, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan.

Bila ponsel hitam dalam sakunya tak mati karena hujan, saat ini pasti benda itu terus berdering tiada henti. Ia yakin, sekarang orang-orang di rumahnya sedang kalang kabut mencari keberadaan dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun persetan dengan mereka semua, orang yang sedang patah hati mana sempat memikirkan orang lain. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah dia, dia yang telah membawa pergi seluruh hatinya. Yang membuat tubuhnya seakan hidup tanpa jiwa.

Ia tahu, ia bersalah.

Ia terlalu mengatur dan mengekang, membuat orang itu hidup seakan dalam penjara.

Namun ini bukan semua salahnya.

Harusnya orang itu sadar, apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena ia mencintainya.

Orang itu.. terlalu bersinar, menebar senyuman, memberi perhatian dan membagi keramahannya pada setiap orang—tanpa terkecuali. Hingga membuatnya menjadi kesal karena perlakuan yang mereka dapat tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia terima selaku kekasihnya. Dan karena itu lah sisi egoisnya muncul, menguasai dirinya untuk membuat orang itu menjadi _hanya_ miliknya.

Hingga akhirnya orang itu pergi menjauh, merasa terkekang dan muak oleh keegoisannya yang selalu di atas namakan cinta.

Setelah berjalan terhuyung tak tentu arah, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bersandar pada pagar beton terdekat saat tubuh basahnya semakin sulit untuk dikenadalikan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan..." Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Matanya mulai memburam dan telinganya terasa tuli. "...aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Rupanya tubuh itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan deritaan.

* * *

Sepasang manik coklat itu terus fokus, menatap wajah seorang pria yang kini tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya.

Wajah itu.. wajah yang dulu selalu ia kagumi, ia belai dengan tangannya, ia kecup dengan bibirnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Tak pernah sekali pun ia lihat wajah tampannya rusak seperti ini, dipenuhi lebam dan goresan-goresan luka. Ia ingat betul, pria ini tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya, apa lagi sampai membuat luka separah ini.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jemari itu perlahan menyentuh setiap luka di wajahnya, mengusap cairan merah yang masih saja muncul padahal sudah ia tutupi dengan kain-kain kasa.

Ia merindukannya.

Sangat merindukan orang yang dulu ia anggap tak ada bedanya dengan sipir penjara, yang tak akan membiarkan tahanannya kabur dan menghirup udara bebas barang sedetik pun.

Meski begitu ia menyadari, ini semua bukan semua salahnya. Ia lah tersangka utama, yang membuat sisi egois orang itu muncul dan menguasai dirinya.

Jika saja ia bisa lebih menahan diri untuk tidak menebar _keramahannya_ dengan mudah pada setiap orang, sisi egoisnya tak akan muncul. Tapi.. bukankah orang itu tahu betul, senang bergaul dan mudah bersosialisasi memang sudah menjadi sifat bawaannya sejak lahir. Jadi, harusnya dia bisa mengerti dan tak mudah terbakar api cemburu.

Seandainya orang itu mau menurunkan egonya meski hanya sedikit, tidak menutup kemungkinan saat ini mereka masih menjadi pasangan yang paling berbahagia.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Kini hubungan mereka telah hancur, tak bisa diperbaiki seperti sedia kala.

"Kenapa berhenti.. Suho?"

Sepasang manik madu itu membulat sempurna, menetap horor pada manik obsidian yang balas menatapnya. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan, hingga tak menyadari orang yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya kini telah membuka mata.

"Kris.. tolong lepaskan". Pintanya begitu gugup pada si manik obsidian, Wu Yifan, yang tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak untuk saat ini". Tolak Yifan tegas pada mantan kekasihnya dulu, Kim Junmyeon. "Aku masih merindukan belaian tanganmu". Lanjutnya melembut dengan mata yang menatap Junmyeon penuh kerinduan.

Junmyeon pun membuang muka, menghindar dari tatapan Yifan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergetar. Getaran yang dulu pernah ia rasakan di saat pertama kali ia sadar mencintai pria itu.

"Aku hanya mengecek luka mu, tolong jangan salah paham, Yifan- _ssi_ ". Junmyeon berkilah, melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman kuat Yifan kemudian segera berdiri—dari posisinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sebelah Yifan terbaring. Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh jatuh cinta lagi pada Yifan. "Se—sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk mu. Akan ku bangunkan bila buburnya sudah matang". Pamitnya kemudian bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yifan sendiri dengan rasa rindunya.

Begitu pintu tertutup dan Junmyeon tidak lagi terlihat, Yifan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Yifan- _ssi_? Sudah seasing itukah aku bagimu, Suho?" Rancunya pelan seraya menahan air mata.

* * *

Sementara itu bukanya memasak bubur di dapur sesuai perkataannya tadi pada Yifan, Junmyeon malah berdiri mematung di depan sebuah lemari besar di ruang tv. Wajahnya terlihat merah dan napasnya terdengar keluar masuk tak beraturan. Entah kenapa getaran di hatinya tak mau berhenti juga. Padahal ia sudah berulang kali mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Yifan dari pikirannya, dengan memandangi foto dirinya dan Minho yang terbingkai indah di salah satu rak lemari itu.

Minho. Choi Minho adalah kekasihnya yang baru. Laki-laki yang sudah enam bulan ini menggantikan posisi Wu Yifan di dalam hatinya. Laki-laki yang dulu menjanjikan kebebasan baginya, yang berjanji tidak akan mengekang atau melarang dirinya untuk berhubungan dengan siapa pun.

"Kenapa begini?" Junmyeon menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa perasaan ini muncul kembali? Tidak seharusnya perasaan ini ada di hatiku lagi~" Junmyeon membungkukkan tubuh, memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Dalam keheningan, tubuh Junmyeon bergetar.. menahan air mata atas perasaan yang kini ia rasakan.

Perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan pada siapa pun kecuali Wu Yifan.

"Minho.. maafkan aku~" Tubuh Junmyeon semakin bergetar, air mata yang berusaha ia tahan akhirnya menetes. Junmyeon menangis, tak kuat menahan banyaknya perasaan yang kini berkecamuk hebat di dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku."

Junmyeon terperanjat saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berbisik dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Yi-Yifan!"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Suho." Bisik Yifan sekali lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku!" Junmyeon berontak, ia berusaha melepas kedua lengan Yifan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Terimakasih pada susu pertumbuhan dan makanan sehat yang setiap hari pelayannya sajikan, hingga Yifan tumbuh hampir setinggi dua meter dengan otot yang begitu kokoh. Membuat tubuh Junmyeon yang kecil tak bisa melepaskan diri. "Yifan ku mohon~ Aku tidak mau Minho salah paham dan mar—".

"Diam!" Junmyeon menegang, tubuhnya berhenti meronta dan matanya membulat ketakutan. "Diam Suho.. janga sebut nama pria sialan itu dihadapanku~" Junmyeon semakin merinding begitu Yifan membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

Sekelebat, bayangan masa lalu pun datang menyerbu.

Bayangan akan perlakuan Yifan yang tega menyeret, mengurung dan mengikatnya di ranjang karena Junmyeon membantah atau melanggar aturan yang pria itu buat. Aturan yang tak memperbolehkannya terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun, apa lagi berteman dengan laki-laki yang tak Yifan kenal. Bahkan sering kali Junmyeon harus merintih, menangis menahan sakit saat Yifan menyetubuhinya dengan kasr hanya karena Yifan mengetahui dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki lain di luar rumah tanpa izin. Padahal Junmyeon tak melakukannya dengan sengaja, ia hanya kebetulan bertemu. Dan sebagai orang yang saling mengenal, bukankah wajar jika Junmyeon menghabiskan waktunya beberapa menit untuk beramah tamah pada mereka?

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala, mengusir bayangan pahit masa lalunya yang tak perlu diingat lagi. Kini Yifan bukan siapa-siapanya, pria itu tak berhak mengatur atau memaksanya lagi. Hanya Minho yang bisa mengatur hidupnya.

Ya, Minho.. pria yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Yifan- _ssi_ , aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu." Pinta Jumyeon kembali memberanikan diri.

"Tidak Suho." Yifan yang masih membenamkan wajah di bahunya menggeleng, menolak permohonan Junmyeon dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau masih mencintaiku.. kau masih sangat mencintaiku." Rancunya kemudian begitu percaya diri, yakin bahwa hati Junmyeon masihlah menjadi miliknya.

Junmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalama kemudian menghembuskannya secara cepat. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir kembali meledak.

 _Aku? Masih mencintainya? Aku—_

"Tidak, aku mencintai Minho." Bantahnya dengan tegas.

Namun Yifan malah kembali menggeleng. "Kau bohong. Kau masih mencintaiku, aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya dengan jelas, Suho." Timbal Yifan masih teguh pada keyakinannya.

"Melihat dan merasakan?" Junmyeon mendengus. "Jangan konyol. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Wu Yifan- _ssi_." Lanjut Junmyeon kemudian dengan dinginnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin agar Yifan percaya dan mau melepas tubuhnya.

Dan keinginan Junmyeon pun terkabul.

Yifan melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. Memberi jarak pada kedua tubuh itu yang tak mereka sadari sudah cukup lama berpelukan—meski sebenarnya, di sini, Junmyeon sama sekali tak membalas.

Ada desiran aneh terasa saat kehangatan tubuh Yifan hilang dari tubuhnya. Junmyeon menggigit bibir, benci karena desiran aneh itu ia sadari sebagai rasa kehilangan.

Tak berartikah semua kehangatan yang Minho beri selama enam bulan ini? Kenapa tubuhnya masih saja menyukai dan merindukan kehangatan dari seorang Wu Yifan?

 _Kenapa seperti ini?_

"Suho.."

Junmyeon disadarkan kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Suho, kau bilang kau mencintai Minho, kan? Tapi kenapa..." Yifan mengepalkan tangan. "Kenapa wangi tubuhmu masih tetap sama? Bukankah itu parfum yang selalu ku berikan? Seluruh ruangan di tempat ini pun, kenapa memiliki wangi yang sama dengan rumah yang dulu kita tempati? _Baby's breath_ di kamarmu, wangi masakan yang sudah hampir tak tercium ini.. bukankah semuanya adalah hal yang ku sukai? Bahkan ram—"

"Yifan cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" Junmyeon memotong dengan segera. Tak ingin mendengar kenyataan yang sama sekali tak bisa ia bantah dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Di sudut matanya, terlihat cairan bening sejernih kristal hendak kembali terjatuh.

Namun sayang, Yifan tak mau berhenti. Ia malah meraih bahu Junmyeon, memutar tubuh wanita itu dan membelai surai coklatnya dengan hati-hati. "Bahkan rambutmu ini, seingatku dulu kau selalu merengek ingin memanjangkannya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi karena aku tak suka. Lalu.. kenapa masih sependek ini?" Tanya Yifan kembali diakhiri senyum simpul di wajahnya.

Isakan pelan terdengar, Junmyeon menundukkan kepala dengan linangan air mata. Ia tak bisa menjawab, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

 _Minho.._

"Katakan dengan jujur Suho, kau masih mencintaiku 'kan? Kau tak bisa melupakanku 'kan? Kau tidak men—"

"Iya!" Junmyeon berseru, menarik kemeja lembab Yifan di dada kemudian menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Dengan liar Junmyeon memagut bibir Yifan, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit benda merah itu penuh dominasi. "Aku mencintaimu—" Junmyeon menghentikan pagutannya, menatap dalam mata Yifan yang membulat seakan tak percaya. "—aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kris." Bisiknya sekali lagi yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

Yifan menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan tak terbendung lagi, membasahi bahu Junmyeon yang kini menjadi sandaran.

Sakit di hatinya hilang. Rantai yang membelit jantungnya lepas.

Setiap tarikan napas yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya kini sudah tak menyakitkan lagi.

Suho, malaikat hatinya, cahaya hidupnya, kini sudah kembali. Membawa separuh hatinya yang sempat hilang dan hampir saja mati.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih Suho. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengekangmu lagi, aku janji". Ucap pria tampan itu dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Kau harus berjanji, karena aku tidak mau menjadi burung dalam sangkar emas lagi". Junmyeon tersenyum, menghapus air mata di pipinya kemudian balas memeluk Yifan dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yifan yang jujur saja selama ini selalu Junmyeon rindukan—bahkan saat dalam pelukan Minho sekalipun.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Tubuh Junmyeon menegang, matanya yang sempat membentuk bulan sabit karna tersenyum itu membulat seketika.

Kris yang juga mendengar tepukan tangan melepas tubuh Junmyeon, menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di mana suara tepukan tadi berasal.

Choi Minho.

Masih dengan sepatu terpasang dan tas olahraga tersampir di bahu, bersandar santai di kusen pintu. Menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sulit diartikan.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, kenapa malah dihentikan?".

"Min—Miho.. i—ini—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contonue**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— **Choco_Chi** —

11/24/2016

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
